A Grande Guerra Ninja
by Kouzuki Nocturn Standtfelt
Summary: nao sei como descrever a fic, qntao quem quiser leia u.u/ tentativa di humor/romance i umpoko di açao/ BETADA po Kakashi-senpai


_Aqui estou eu com minha ULTIMA fic de Naruto =D_

_Então pessoa do fundo do coração de minha pessoa que mandem reviews e criticas, são muito boas e construtivas =D_

_Mais tipo, eu vou da um fim nas outras fics, odeio começa algo i não termina ._._

_(itálico) – pensamento do personagem_

(Normal) – fala do personagem '-'

**(negrito – **tipo blabla- **disse fulano**

_**(NA: comentário meu Ù.ú)**_

* * *

_**Capitulo 1-**_

Era uma tarde bem tranqüila em Konoha. Tudo andava tranquilamente tranqüilo. Naruto se empanturrando de ramen, Sakura chorando, pois sua melhor amiga, deste a sua infância, foi para a Akatsuki _**(NA: consultem a minha fic "Ino na Akatsuki" que estarei voltando a postar).**_Em outras palavras, tudo estava indo bem demais para o meu gosto.

-Isso está realmente perfeito. Sem ninguém para me atrapalhar nesta importante coleta de dados.

Sim. A tarde estava simplesmente perfeita Para Jiraiya.... Perfeita até demais.

-O que é que você pensa que esta fazendo espionando agente Jiraya?!?! Ò.Ó - **Disse uma das garotas nuas, a quem Jiraiya observava.**

_-Vixe!!! Agora ferrou TUDO!!! O.O''_

_- _Que feio! Não é, meninas? Nos espionando enquanto ele poderia estar lá tomando banho com a gente!!

Jiraiya teve uma hemorragia nasal nessa hora.

Sim, esse dia estava sendo perfeito para nosso querido ninja pervertido.

Mal sabia ele que hoje seria o começo dos piores dias da sua vida.

_**Em outra parte de Konoha-**_

-Hein sensei, você já leu os livros que o Jiraiya- san escreve?

-Não, não. Lembre-se que fui ressuscitado há pouco tempo. Não sei das novidades Ù.Ú -** Disse Yondaime, agora ressuscitado**_** (NA:leiam a minha fic Ressurreição depois, para vocês entenderem xD),**_** para o seu antigo aluno Kakashi.**

Numa lufada de vento, folhas voaram, e de repente dois vultos negros apareceram.

-Mas que roupa mais ANTIQUADA é essa!? - D**isse Minato, olhando na direção dos vultos **

-Tobi gosta da roupa da Akatsuki :D -**Disse o mais sonso membro da organização, alegremente como de costume-** E Ino-san do jeito que é, nunca, Tobi repete, NUNCA iria usar uma roupa fora de moda. ù.x"

-TOBIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII Ò.Ó –** Exclamou Ino, irritada pelo comentário de Tobi**_**, (NA: sim a Ino entrou para a Akatsuki, para entenderem melhor leiam aminha fic "Ino na Akatsuki" para entenderem melhor como aconteceu e talz '-')**_

**-**Calma Ino- san. Tobi falou no sentido bom da coisa Ino- San. Ino- san não deve ficar irritada com Tobi, pois desse jeito, Tobi irá se lembrar de Deidara-senpai que sempre gritou com Tobi._.

Quanto mais Ino gritava com Tobi, mais ele choramingava..

-Er... Kakashi-kun, quem é ela?

-É a Ino-chan. Porque, Minato-sensei?

- É que ela é quase tão encantadora quanto a Kushina-chan. Acho que me apaixonei de novo!! S2.S2

_**(NA: bem... o Minato morreu com uns 20 anos mais ou menos não?... então a Ino no Shippuden tem uns 18~20 então não tem essa diferença de idade tão grande assim ¬.¬)**_

_**-**__Bem.... O Jiraiya vai ter que agüentar as conseqüências depois e não eu...Er..Pelo menos eu espero ù.ú_ –_**Kakashi tinha quase certeza disso.**_

_**Nas fontes Termais de Konoha-**_

-Jiraiya-sama, o que mais podemos fazer por você? –**Uma das Garotas suspirou- **Já fizemos tudo o que nos pediu. Respondemos suas perguntas para que você pudesse continuar a escrever o seu livro, mostramos nossos corpos esculturais para você...

-Resumindo: Atendemos a todos os seus desejos, até mesmo os mais pervertidos. – **outra garota disse.**

-Bem, meninas. Já vou indo. Já está escurecendo e, estou com um péssimo pressentimento. O que eu acho estranho, pois o meu dia foi perfeitamente perfeito- **O sannin disse, mesmo que triste, por ter de abandonar aquele paraíso feminino tão primorosamente construído.**

Já na entrada do Vestiário masculino, Jiraiya teve o infortúnio de encontrar a única pessoa que não devia: Tsunade... o.o'

-O QUE VOCÊ PENSA ESTAR FAZENDO NA PARTE FEMININA DAS FONTES TERMAIS!?!?!?! Ò.Ó

-Calma, calma vovózin....digo Tsunade-chan- **Disse o shinobi, um tanto surpreso e com MUITO medo.**

Bem...Imaginem o estado em que sairia aquele velho pervertido depois de levar a maior das surras de sua vida, ofertada "gentilmente" por Tsunade.

Mesmo que estivesse sangrando em vários lugares sensíveis, e alguns até que ele não sabia que era possível sair sangue, prosseguiu correndo, mais rápido até que o próprio Minato. Porque tanta pressa?

Simples.. Tsunade atrás dele. Correndo como se Jiraiya fosse o último pedaço de pizza da cidade. Deu pra sentir a velocidade, né?

No desespero de sua situação, Jiraiya acaba tropeçando e indo impiedosamente ao chão. Mas Tsunade nem ao menos percebeu, tamanho era seu esforço de correr para alcançá-lo.

-AIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII, isso doeu e MUITO!!!- **Exclamou Jiraya, um tanto surpreso ao perceber que a loira nem ao menos reparou que ele tinha caído e sim pensado que ele havia conseguido escapar, aumentando a velocidade em que corria. Sim, aquilo fora i um grande alívio para o nosso querido Sannin pervertido- **Pelo menos, me livrei da Tsunade- **Jiraiya suspirou descansado, ainda sentado no chão.**

-Ero-Sannin, o que você faz aqui? Ainda mais nesse estado- **Naruto Perguntou-, De certa forma, preocupado com seu sensei por meio período, digamos assim. XD**

_**-**__É impressão minha ou desde que eu saí do banho com as meninas, as pessoas que mais me atormentam vêm aparecendo uma por uma?! ¬¬'- __**Refletiu o homem em tudo o que ocorrera. E pôde chegar à conclusão de que era verdade**__– Já __já__ aparece o Minato dizendo que se apaixonou por uma integrante da Akatsuki ¬¬' .. Bah.... É só o que me falta. ¬¬_

E assim foi, Naruto enchendo o saco do Jiraiya.

_**Em alguma parte qualquer da Floresta de Konoha-**_

Ino e Tobi continuavam discutindo cada vez mais e mais...

Mas não perceberam que enquanto eles discutiam, as "vitimas" deles, por assim dizer, haviam saído de lá, há, no mínimo 1hora e meia.

-HEI!! CADE ELES!!!!? VIU TOBI, SEU BAKA!! VIU O QUE ME FEZ FAZER?! GRAÇAS A NOSSA DISCUÇÃOZINHA ELES FUGIRAM DAQUI!!! E A CULPA É TODA SUA!!- **A garota da Akatsuki gritava, prestes a arrancar seus preciosos fios loiros.**

-C...Cal....Calma Ino- san- **Disse Tobi, medrosamente, prestes a molhar as calças.**

-Humpf! Vamos voltar para a base e informar isso ao Pain-sama, para ele te dar uma bela bronca. E que de preferência queime seus tímpanos. - **Disse a loira animadamente, pensando na bronca que o Tobi ia levar. Era reconfortante ter isso em mente.**

Mas ao chegar à Caverna da Akatsuki, Tobi não levou a bela bronca que Ino tanto queria ver. Após esse pequeno incidente, Pain convocou uma reunião para todos os Akatsukis que ainda restavam...

_**Na reunião- **_

Já na sala de reuniões, todos esperavam Pain falar alguma coisa...

-MAS QUE DIABOS É ISSO?! VOCÊ CONVOCA UMA REUNIÃO ENTRE OS AKATSUKIS QUE ESTÃO ESPALHADOS AI PELO MUNDO, INCLUINDO ESSES LIXOS QUE ACABARAM DE ENTRAR PARA A NOSSA AMADA E MALVADA ORGANIZAÇÃO- _**aponta para o Sasuke e seu time- **_E NÃO FALA NADA!? AH... VAI TE CATAR **Ò.**o'- **D**_**isse o lado negro do integrante que fazia fotossíntese, Zetsu- **_e Pain, todos nós que ainda estamos vivos, com exceção do Hidan, que apesar de estar vivo.. não conta, sabemos que você não é o verdadeiro líder da Akatsuki. O Tobi é- _**Dessa vez foi a vez do lado branco.**_

-CA-HAM!! Você acabou de citar o motivo desta reunião... Mesmo que indiretamente. Para começo de conversa.. Eu sou o líder da Akatsuki, MAS o Madara–sama é o fundador, o que não me impede de ser o líder. Então ...olha o jeito de como você fala comigo SUA PLANTA INÚTIL!- _**Falou Pai, um pouco desconfortável com o comentário desagradável de Zetsu.**_

-O que ele disse é verdade, Zetsu- _**Madara assentiu.**_

_**-**_Tá...tá...que seja!! Vamos logo com isso, que eu ainda tenho que fazer a manutenção diária na minha Samehada. Ù.ú

-É o seguinte, cambada de gente inútil...O motivo do Pain-kun ter convocado esta reunião é que...segundo as informações de Madara-sama e Ino- san, Namikaze Minato retornou ao mundo humano. Ele é um oponente extremamente perigoso que conseguiu selar a Kyuubi no corpo de seu próprio filho recém-nascido, sendo que no momento em que ele começou a fazer o jutsu de selamento ele já estava bem cansado. E como todos sabemos, ele já exterminou 5 membros da Akatsuki quando ainda era um Chunnin, e se ele ensinar o garoto das nove-caudas a Controlar tamanho poder que excede a Kyuubi teremos uma grande preocupação. Então para evitar maiores preocupações decidimos reunir cada mísero pedaço do Hidan e montar o corpo dele novamente, para aumentar o número de Akatsukis ativos-** Konan **_**explicou a situação a todos os da sala.**_

E a reunião prosseguiu com calma, com exceção do fato de que Ino quase enfartou ao saber que teria que juntar os pedaços do corpo da pessoa que matou seu sensei.

Meses e meses se passaram deste o acontecido. A Akatsuki, agora procurando as veias e artérias restantes e também mais alguns órgãos de Hidan.

Naruto e Minato estavam tendo uma relação de pai e filho normal. Minato ajudava seu filho nos treinamentos quando tinha tempo livre. Enfim, todos estavam felizes.

**_CONTINUA-_**

* * *

_Bem... Inicialmente essa fic era para ser uma one-shot, mas decidi fazer uma long-fic , por que minha criatividade mudou com o tempo e a minha idéia base da fic mudou totalmente o roteiro, espero que para melhor u.u_

_Reviews onegai_


End file.
